deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
All Might
1= |-| 2= All Might, also known as Toshinori Yagi, is a character from the manga series, My Hero Academia. He previously fought Might Guy in the 119th episode of Death Battle, All Might VS Might Guy. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * All Might vs Arthur (FE) * Gildarts Clive vs. All Might * All Might Vs Goldion * Leon(Pokémon) vs All Might * He-Man vs All-Might (Abandoned) * Jonathan Joestar vs All Might (Abandoned) * All Might vs. Kenshiro (Completed) * All Might vs Korosensei * Mr. Incredible vs All Might (Completed) * All Might vs. Saitama (Completed) * All Might vs Seryu Ubiqutious * Spider-Man vs All Might * Buzzwole vs All Might (Up For Adoption) * Kratos vs All Might * Jotaro Kujo vs All-Might(Completed) * All Might VS Might Guy (Completed Fanon version) Battle Royales *Overpowered Brawler Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Alex Louis Armstrong (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Ben Tennyson * Black Star (Soul Eater) * Boa Hancock * Buzzwole (Pokémon) * Captain America * Captain Falcon (F-Zero) * Cole MacGrath (inFamous) * Crash Bandicoot * Escanor (The Seven Deadly Sins) * Genos (One Punch Man) * Godzilla * Goku (Dragon Ball) * Gon Freecss (Hunter x Hunter) * Gouken * Guile * Hulk * Iron Man * Johnny Bravo * Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Korra (Avatar) * Lucario (Pokemon) * Monkey D. Luffy * Natsu Dragneel * Nero (Devil May Cry) * Optimus Prime (Transformers) * Professor Ozpin (RWBY) * Rainbow Dash (MLP) * Raiden (Mortal Kombat) * Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear) * Slenderman * Sonic the Hedgehog * Spider-Man * Steven Universe * Superman * Tatsumi * Thor Odinson * Vilgax * Wonder Woman * Sketch Turner * Duke Nukem History Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real name: Toshinori Yagi *Age: 49 *Height: 7'2 | 220 cm *Weight: 562 lbs | 255 kg *Former number one Pro-Hero *Instructor at U.A. High School *Studied in Japan & USA *Trained by Nana Shimura & Gran Torino One For All *Stockpiles power *Greatly increased physique *Smash techniques **California Smash **Carolina Smash **Detroit Smash **Missouri Smash **Nebraska Smash **New Hampshire Smash **Oklahoma Smash **Texas Smash **United States of Smash Feats *Caused a storm with one punch *Punched Nomu 300 times in 30 seconds *Ran 5,000 meters in 30 seconds *Took Bakugo's gauntlet blast point-blank *Survived being punched through a city *Overpowered a shock-absorption quirk meant to be his counter *Defeated Nomu, Wolfram, All For One Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Real name: Toshinori Yagi * Age: Mid-20s to mid-30s. * Height: 7'3" * Weight: 562 lbs * Occupation: Hero/Teacher/Symbol of Peace Powers & Abilities * Quirk dubbed "One for All" ** Stockpiles the combined strength of all those who wield it. ** Allows increased (But not unlimited) durability. ** Greatly enhanced speed. ** Shifts between normal & hero forms. ** Passed down to multiple users, the most recent being Izuku Midoriya (Deku). Feats * K.O.ed seven villains in less than two seconds. * Stopped three separate crimes in an hour. * Survived losing his stomach & half his respiratory system. * Hit the shock-absorbing Noumu into the upper atmosphere with an uppercut. * Defeated All for One single-handedly twice. * Has delivered punches with enough force to change the weather in the immediate vicinity, generating spontaneous rain showers and even a tornado, the latter being powerful enough to loft sections of multi-story buildings into the air. Flaws * Can only remain in his hero form for three hours a day (Originally). ** Every time he uses his quirk his time limit becomes less and less. * Missing his stomach & half his respiratory system. * Is now Quirkless ** No longer can become All Might Gallery All might speed.gif|All Might's speed plus-ultra.gif|All Might defeating Nomu (Plus Ultra!) CaringAccurateKoalabear-max-1mb.gif|All Might creating a Shockwave NastyMediumArmednylonshrimp-small.gif|United State of Smash 7411dbd6669d3b46e07dca2f1c4d4dfd10dbcd2e_hq.gif|All Might trading Blows with Nomu Detroit smash.gif|All Might using Detroit Smash Missouri_Smash.gif|Missuri smash Carolina_Smash.gif|All Might using Carolina Smash Texas smash.gif|Texas smash New Hampshire smash.gif|New Hamsphire Smash California_Smash.gif|A Younger All Might using California Smash Double Detroit smash.gif|All Might and Izuku's Double Detroit Smash Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:My Hero Academia characters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform